I'll be Your Friend
by Dreama Tsuki
Summary: A year after her fiancee's death, Quatre provides comfort to Usagi
1. The Meeting

I'll be Your Friend  
By Dreama Tsuki  
  
This is just another story that popped in my mind and I had to write it. If you are a strong believer that Quatre and Trowa are a couple, I suggest you stop reading this because this might make you angry, and please don't write a review complaining about it, its not nice to enforce your opinions on others who have already apologized for making you angry. I am not sure I am going to continue Duo's Tenshi 2! Cuz I am having lots of writer's block with it. (Insert the disclaimer here) Let the sow begin!  
  
Usagi sat in the restaurant that Minako told her to go to. She had set her up on a blind date with someone one of her friends knew. This was just great, not only did Usagi not know him, but neither did Minako. She had said that the boy was kind of depressed over a loss like Usagi was.  
  
Usagi had lost Mamoru over a year ago and the other senshi had decided that she should get over it and move one. Usagi wasn't so sure, Mamoru had meant everything to her and he was gone. But in a sense, they were very right.  
  
Usagi glanced at her watch, he should be here any second. She looked around and saw the happy couples enjoying their dinners and each other's company. She saw one couple where the woman got very angry and slapped her boyfriend and leaving. She hoped that would never happen to her in a relationship.  
  
She looked at her watch again, he was thirty seconds late, but she didn't care. Who would care over thirty seconds anyways? She sighed and played with the ice in her drink. The waiters were beginning to stare at her kind of funny.  
  
"Would you like to order now miss?" asked the waiter.  
  
"No, not yet," said Usagi. She wore what she said she would, blue, spaghetti strapped dress with designs all over it. Her makeup was perfect. Was he going to show up?  
  
Quatre paced nervously in front of the restaurant that Relena had told him to go. He held the flowers in one hand, a tissue for wiping his sweat in the other. This was very hard. Why did he agree to this? He was only doing this because the others decided that he needed a girlfriend. All he knew about her is that she was blonde, wearing a blue dress, and had lost her fiancée over a year ago.  
  
What if she wasn't over him? Quatre didn't want to get in the way of that. He didn't want to make her feel worse either.  
  
What if she was ugly? What if she was mean? What could he say? Quatre took a deep breath and decided that he would just have to see for himself. He marched right into that restaurant, and marched right out.  
  
He nearly crashed into an angry woman and her boyfriend, Quatre had assumed, who looked like they were in the middle of an argument. 'Don't get distracted Quatre Reberbra Winner!' he thought and marched back in.  
  
Usagi sighed, five minutes late, but she didn't care. She saw a guy her age walk in. He was cute! He had blonde hair and a honest face. She couldn't see his eyes, thought, they did look greenish-blue. Then she noticed that he was dressed the way her blind date was supposed to!  
  
She stood up and waved, what was his name again? Oh yeah! "Quatre? Quatre Winner?" He looked over, smiled and walked over.  
  
"Usagi, right?" he asked. Usagi nodded and they shook hands. Quatre gave her the flowers. Relena and her friend were right, Usagi was pretty. Maybe this whole blind date thing isn't so bad.  
  
To be continued?  
  
What do you think? Should I continue this? Write it in a review and perhaps I will. Better get going, and again, I am sorry to all you devoted Trowa and Quatre fans who insist that they should be a couple in every fic. Better be going now. Ja ne! ::Dreama goes back to her place in the sky::  



	2. Perfect Match

I'll be Your Friend: Chapter 2  
By Dreama Tsuki  
  
Hey all! There were a ton of reviews for the first part and I decided to put up another part. Duo's Tenshi 2! should be up sometime soon. (Major thanks to Sailor Silver Moon!) If you haven't read the first part, you should so you know what the heck is going on. I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Let the show begin!  
  
Usagi and Quatre had a wonderful dinner. They talked the whole time. It was like they were old friends. They talked about their lives, school, family, and friends. They laughed at each other's jokes and felt bad for the other when they told them something sad.  
  
In a corner booth, Minako and Relena watched the young couple. "See?" said Minako, "I knew these two were perfect for each other!"  
  
"You are quite right," said Relena, "I have never seen Quatre smile like this."  
  
"It's been a long time since I saw her smile like that too," said Minako.  
  
The couple finished their desert and bid each other farewell. "Let me take you to your home Miss Usagi," said Quatre.  
  
"Oh, thank you," said Usagi, "and just call me Usagi please." Quatre paid for dinner, they got up, and left the restaurant.  
  
"Look at that!" said Minako, "they are leaving together!"  
  
"I wonder if they will hold hands..." said Relena.  
  
"They better!" said Minako, she grabbed Relena's hand and they raced out of the restaurant to follow them.  
  
Quatre led Usagi to his limo as the girls tried to catch up with them. Quatre took Usagi's hand to help her in. Minako had stars and hearts in her eyes as they watched them.  
  
"Its so sweet!" said Minako.  
  
"He's only helping her in the limo," said Relena.  
  
"But its still sweet!" said Minako in a very loud voice.  
  
"Shhhhh! Don't you know anything about stalking people?" asked Relena, "Keep Quiet!"  
  
"And I suppose you are the expert at that since you stalk Heero," said Minako.  
  
"I do not stalk him!" shouted Relena.  
  
"Oh yeah? How about that time you followed him when you transferred schools?" said Minako.  
  
"Well... At least I don't follow every cute guy I meet around!" shouted Relena.  
  
"Shh! I think they heard us," said Minako.  
  
Quatre looked around then looked at Usagi, "Did you hear anything?"  
  
"No. Why?" asked Usagi.  
  
"I thought I heard something behind those conveniently placed bushes," said Quatre, "Girls? Did you hear anything? Relena?"  
  
"Oh no! No Relenas here," said a voice from behind a bush.  
  
"Nope, just us leaves," said another voice.  
  
"Minako!" said Usagi as she got out of the car. She walked over to the bushes with Quatre and pushed them away revealing Relena and Minako.  
  
"Uh... Bushes are very interesting this time of night," said Minako, "all sorts of weird bugs crawling around."  
  
"You guys!" said Quatre.  
  
"Why are you spying on us?" said Usagi in a rather irritated voice.  
  
"We were worried that you wouldn't like each other," said Relena.  
  
"Well," said Quatre, "Its still not nice to spy on us like that."  
  
"Yeah," said Usagi, "Can't you wait to hear about it tomorrow?"  
  
"NO!" said Minako.  
  
"Minako insisted on bringing me," said Relena.  
  
"Well I didn't want to come alone!" said Minako. By now Usagi and Quatre had very large sweat-drops.  
  
"Well we'll be seeing you guys," said Quatre.  
  
"Yeah, bye-bye," said Usagi as the two got in the limo and left the two girls arguing in the parking lot.  
  
"I had a really nice time, except for when the two chickens interrupted us," said Usagi.  
  
Quatre chuckled, "Me too, we should do this again sometime Usagi."  
  
"Yeah! Here is my phone number," she wrote it down on a paper and gave it to him. He blushed a little as he took it. Then, Usagi did something really unexpected. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I hope to see you again Quatre," said Usagi, "Bye." She went inside and left the beet aka. Quatre standing there holding his cheek. He smiled a bit, walked to the limo, took one last look at the house, and got in thinking about the girl.  
  
Usagi leaned against the door of her room. Her heart was beating like mad. She felt so giddy. Then, she realized on a night, very much like this, Mamoru was killed.  
  
They were walking home from a restaurant. They were talking and laughing, and then a mugger came out and tried to take Usagi's broach. Mamoru tried to stop him, but the mugger stabbed him, took Usagi's purse instead, and ran off. Usagi shouted for help till an old woman came and called the police. Mamoru died in Usagi's arms before help arrived.  
  
But he wouldn't want her to stay sad forever. That's why she agreed to go out with Quatre tonight. This might have been the best thing she has ever done in a long time.  
  
Quatre sat in his office at his house. He looked at the phone, picked it up, and dialed a number. The other party picked up, "Hello?" came a voice.  
  
"Hi Trowa!" said Quatre.  
  
"Ah Quatre, how was dinner with the girl?" asked Trowa.  
  
"It was great! Her name is Usagi. She is a very sweet and kind person," said Quatre.  
  
"It was that nice, huh?" said Trowa.  
  
"Yes! I hope to see her again. Maybe sometime soon," said Quatre, "In fact I think I will call her now."  
  
"Alright Quatre, see you around," said Trowa, the two hung up; Quatre picked the phone up again, dialed and waited.  
  
The other party picked up, "Hello?" asked a young boy.  
  
"Hello, yes is Usagi there?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Yeah, hold on," said the boy, "Hey dumpling head! Phone!"  
  
'Must be the brother she told me about,' thought Quatre.  
  
"Hello?" said Usagi's voice.  
  
"Hi Usagi," said Quatre.  
  
"Oh hi!"  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Same as I was half an hour ago."  
  
"Oh," Quatre chuckled, " I was wondering..."  
  
"Yes?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Would you like to have dinner with me next Friday? Say around seven?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Sure!" she said joyfully.  
  
"Alright, see you then," said Quatre.  
  
"See ya," said Usagi, and they hung up.  
  
To be continued!  
  
What do you think? Please write a review. Should I still keep this going? Tell me please. I'll try to have this or Duo's Tenshi 2! up soon. Better be going now. Ja ne! ::Dreama goes back to her place in the sky::  



	3. Amusment park trip; Total fun or total d...

I'll Be Your Friend  
By Dreama Tsuki  
  
I really enjoy writing this fanfic, there aren't a lot of Usagi and Quatre romances out there. People always put poor Quatre with that bishonen crazed Minako, poor Quatre! I really don't like Minako, if you couldn't tell. But anyways, we aren't talking about Minako! We are talking about Usagi and Quatre! The kawaiiest couple I have ever seen! I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Though I would like to own Trowa... but I don't ::sigh:: Oh well. Let the show begin!  
  
It was Usagi's and Quatre's third date. They went to an amusement park, Duo dragged Wufei along to see the girl that Quatre, apparently, was crazy about. Quatre won Usagi a large stuffed bear. They had lots of trouble taking it around the park. They nearly killed someone with it! Usagi and Quatre were very sorry, but the old woman said it was all right since they were such a cute couple.  
  
Wufei and Duo watched from behind a man in a large bear costume. "Wow! This girl is a babe!" said Duo.  
  
"Why are we doing this baka?" asked Wufei.  
  
"We are doing this because I wanted to see if Quatre had good taste in women," said Duo, "And apparently he does." Duo grinned.  
  
"This is really stupid, I feel like some sort of weak woman looking for something to gossip about," said Wufei, "Gossiping is weak."  
  
"Is there anything that isn't weak to you?" asked Duo. Wufei went into thought.  
  
"Sheesh, take your time Wufei," Duo went back to spying on the couple, "Man! How come Quatre gets the hot girl? Its not fair!"  
  
"You are an idiot Maxwell," said Wufei.  
  
"You're not even looking at her!" said Duo, he grabbed Wufei by the collar and showed him the happy couple.  
  
"This is an injustice," said Wufei as he watched Quatre give Usagi some ice cream. They smiled at each other and they were blushing a little.  
  
"What do you mean Wufei?" said Duo in a sly voice.  
  
"Winner gets to spend his Saturday with a beautiful, weak woman," said Wufei, "And I am stuck with you and an idiot in a giant bear suit."  
  
"Hey pal," said the giant bear, "I get paid $10 an hour for doing this."  
  
"Yeah whatever," said Wufei and he pushed the man over on his back and he couldn't get up.  
  
"Hey! Can someone help me up?" said the bear, "C'mon guys! This isn't funny! Hello?"  
  
"They are on the move!" said Duo.  
  
"Lets go," said Wufei. They left the bear as it protested and many small children started to beat him up.  
  
"This is fun isn't it?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Yeah," giggled Usagi as she licked her ice cream.  
  
"What do you want to do now?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Um... Lets go to the petting zoo, I heard they have some baby goats," said Usagi.  
  
"Okay," said Quatre and they walked to the petting zoo. Quatre had to save Usagi from tripping over some poor fellow in a bear suit that got knocked over and was being attacked by vicious kindergarteners. They helped him up and continued on their way.  
  
"That poor guy, those suits are too heavy, and it's such a hot day," said Usagi, "He could get heat stroke."  
  
"Yeah," said Quatre, "Maybe we should buy him some water on the way back."  
  
"Yeah," said Usagi. They passed a roller coaster. Quatre and Usagi decided to ride it since the line was only two hours long. (an: Only? Wow! These kids have lots of time to waste)Quatre and Usagi had fun on that, Wufei looked very bored with it and he didn't like riding with Duo.  
  
Usagi and Quatre found a tunnel of love, and with much blushing and stuttering, Quatre asked Usagi to ride with him, there was blushing on both sides then.  
  
Duo forced Wufei to ride one. "I can't believe you are making me ride this weak thing you stupid idiot Maxwell!"  
  
"I want to look at the pretty girl Wufei!" said Duo.  
  
"Why did you bring me along?" demanded Wufei.  
  
"Because I didn't want to look like some loser," said Duo.  
  
"Yes. And instead you make us both look gay," said Wufei, "Remind me to kill you before you go to bed tonight Maxwell."  
  
"Woops," said Duo. Wufei smacked him over the head.  
  
"This is really interesting, isn't it Quatre?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Yeah," said Quatre as he blushed in the dark tunnel with some sappy love music playing in the background.  
  
"You know what?" asked Usagi.  
  
"What?" asked Quatre.  
  
"You are the sweetest person I have ever met Quatre," said Usagi.  
  
"Thanks," said Quatre, the blushing got worse and it was very contagious. "You are sweet too." They leaned in towards each other and kissed.  
  
When they finally got out of the dark tunnel, Wufei leaped out of the boat and started to walk away from it. He looked at Quatre and Usagi and nearly had a nosebleed when he saw them kissing.  
  
"ugh, Winner has reached an all new low," he mumbled.  
  
"What?" asked Duo, "What are they doing?" he called as the boat slowly crept away from where Wufei was.  
  
"They are kissing," said Wufei, "I'm going home, we saw the girl and Winner."  
  
"All right pal, tell Hirde I will meet her at the pizza place tonight if you run into her," Duo called.  
  
"Baka! You go looking at other women when you have a girlfriend?" asked Wufei. Duo shrugged and grinned. "You are very dishonorable Maxwell," said Wufei as he left..  
  
Quatre looked like some sort of exotic red fruit when the two broke their kiss. Usagi looked like a cherry.  
  
"Wow," said Quatre. Usagi nodded and blushed more. He put his arm around her as the got off and walked to the petting zoo. Duo followed them. Quatre bought some cotton candy and they ate that on their way. Duo was very hungry and had no money.  
  
When they got to the petting zoo, the couple looked like a couple of five year olds running around and petting the animals. Usagi took pictures of Quatre and the bunnies, they pet the giraffe, the horse. They pet the deer too.  
  
Duo got a very evil look as he looked at the gate holding the herd of 30 goats from the rest of the zoo. He went over to the gate and unlatched it. There was a stampede of goats, Duo somehow ended up on one backwards.  
  
The unsuspecting Usagi and Quatre were petting ducks when they heard a low rumble. They looked at each other then looked at a glass of water that was shaking and fell over.  
  
"STAMPEDE!" said the man running the petting zoo, "run for your lives!"  
  
Quatre took Usagi and they found a nice place to hide. Quatre protectively shielded Usagi from dust and rocks and scared ducks.  
  
The stampede eventually stopped and when the dust cloud went away, Duo stood in the middle of the looking very disoriented. "You kids okay?" asked the man running the place.  
  
"Sure," said Duo, "I am okay mommy. I just need to sit down." And Duo passed out.  
  
"Quatre? Are you okay?" asked Usagi.  
  
"I'll be fine, just a few bruises and scrapes," said Quatre as he smiled.  
  
"Thank goodness," said Usagi as he hugged him.  
  
"I wonder what could have made the goats go crazy like that," said Quatre.  
  
"Someone let the goats out of their pen," said the man running the place.  
  
"Oh no," said Quatre.  
  
"That's horrible," said Usagi.  
  
"Its alright," said the owner, "this happens at least once a week."  
  
Usagi and Quatre looked at each other and shrugged. They found Duo and started to head to the parking lot with him on their shoulders.  
  
"Sorry about all this," said Quatre as they passed a concession stand that the goats were terrorizing, "I was hoping this day would be stress free for the both of us."  
  
"Its alright Quatre," said Usagi, "Most of it was, it was probably one of the best days of my life."  
  
"Really? Do you mean it?" asked Quatre. Usagi nodded. "Oh wow. It was for me too Usagi." She smiled and they went to the parking lot, got into Quatre's limo, and they took Usagi home first. Quatre walked her to her door.  
  
"I'm really glad you had fun today Usagi," said Quatre.  
  
"Me too, I hope you had fun too," said Usagi.  
  
"Oh I did! It was very fun, and the part where we..." he trailed off and blushed. Usagi blushed too and the two kissed.  
  
"Hey you two!" Duo called from the limo, "I really want to get to a hospital or something!" He hit his head on the top of the window. "Ow! Aw man! That probably mad the concussion worse..."  
  
Quatre laughed at Duo, then turned back to Usagi, "I'll call you when I get home," he said and want back to the car.  
  
"Bye Quatre!" said Usagi as she waved when the limo pulled away. She ran inside to wait for the phone call.  
  
To be continued!  
  
Like? Then write a review. Have any ideas for this story? Then write a review! I like to read what you people think! I will have another chapter of "Duo's Tenshi 2!" out soon. Ja ne! ::Dreama goes back to her place in the sky::  



	4. Phones are evil!!!

I'll be Your Friend part IV  
By Dreama Tsuki  
  
::Dreama stands in front of all the readers of this story::  
  
Dreama: I've been really busy with work! I haven't forgotten about you guys I swear!  
  
Fan #1: Yeah Right! You forgot about us! ::they suddenly have very big things that hurt people and chase Dreama, but the Akio car "conveniently" pulls up and takes Dreama to a "safe" place::  
  
Dreama: Phew! I thought they were going to kill me! Thanks pal! What do I owe you?  
  
Akio: Oh, nothing much ::manipulative look::  
  
Dreama: ::gulps, runs out of car:: I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or the Akio and his car! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! ::runs like hell away from the evil Akio car::  
  
Akio: ::hits the gas:: Let the show begin! ::drives after Dreama, followed by other insane fans::  
  
Usagi waited by the phone. And waited. And waited. When was he going to call? She hadn't seen or heard from him in days. She was really worried. Maybe she should call him. Usagi picked the phone off the receiver, dialed, and listened.  
  
Ring.  
  
Would he pick up?  
  
Ring.  
  
Is he mad at her?  
  
Ring.  
  
What's wrong?  
  
Ring.  
  
Did he hate her?  
  
Ring.  
  
IS HE DEAD??!!  
  
"Hi this is Quatre-." Said someone on the other side.  
  
"Hi Quatre this is-."  
  
"I'm not home right now, please leave your name and number and I will get back to you as soon as I can, BEEP!" It was the answering machine.  
  
"Hey Quatre, this is Usagi. I was wondering about you. I haven't heard anything from you in days and I was wondering if I had done something wrong. Um... Call me back as soon as you can. You should have my number, but if you lost it its 555-0934. Thanks." She hung up the phone and glared at it. Where was he?  
  
Usagi yawned and looked at the clock. It was midnight. She took a shower and went to bed, keeping the phone close, worried that Quatre might call.  
  
Quatre walked in his house at five in the morning. He had an emergency call from one of the resource satellites. Apparently they had lost contact with another one and they needed him to go up and check it out. It turned out that some rats had chewed the wires in the communication systems. It took five days to fix it.  
  
Quatre was in such a rush that he forgot to call Usagi and tell her. He felt miserable the entire time. He was worried that she may be worried about him. He looked at his answering machine. He had fifteen new messages. Quatre sighed and pushed play.  
  
"Hey Q-man!" It was Duo (if you couldn't tell), "I heard about this show at the aquarium! It is supposed to be nice and dark! Well anyways, I have two extra tickets, if you want them call me by Sunday, see ya buddy boy. Click." On to the next message.  
  
"Hey Winner," it was Wufei, "Good thing you're not home. Duo has been making prank calls for the past three hours. Watch out." Click.  
  
"Hi Quatre," it was Usagi! YEA! A very nice voice to hear, "I was wondering if you knew how Duo got my phone number. I guess you don't know either. Talk to you later Bye" Click. Such a cheerful message from the only girl he cared that much for.  
  
"Quatre," it was Trowa, "I would advise to unplug your phone tonight. Duo keeps making strange phone calls." Click.  
  
"Quatre," said the monotone voice of Heero Yuy, "Don't be mad, but I am afraid I may have to kill Duo." Click. Quatre couldn't help but laugh at that.  
  
"QUATRE!" cried the desperate voice of Duo, "Heero tied me up with my phone cord and left me alone in my apartment! Help! I'm all alone! I had to dial with my nose! Help! Quatre! You're my only friend!" There was some more shouting and it got cut off.  
  
"Oh dear," said Quatre as he tried not to burst out laughing. The next seven messages were more of Duo's pleas for someone to untie him, At least it was only twelve hours ago. Maybe he called Usagi since Duo had apparently nosed through Quatre's phone book and got Usagi's number.  
  
Finally it was the last message, "Hey Quatre, this is Usagi. I was wondering about you. I haven't heard anything from you in days and I was wondering if I had done something wrong. Um... Call me back as soon as you can. You should have my number, but if you lost it its 555-0934. Thanks." Click.  
  
Oh no! Quatre, not thinking about the time, picked up the phone and dialed Usagi's number.  
  
"Hello?" said a very tired sounding voice.  
  
"Usagi?" said Quatre.  
  
Yawn. "This is she."  
  
"Its me Quatre!"  
  
"Quatre? Where have you been? I've been so worried about you!"  
  
"Sorry, I had to go to space and I was without a phone, I am really sorry that I didn't call you before I left. I was so- Oh please for give me Usagi," he sounded ready to cry.  
  
"Its alright Quatre, I forgive you!" Usagi said into the phone, "Please don't cry Quatre."  
  
"Are you sure?" he said with a sniffle.  
  
"I'm positive Quatre, oh you poor thing. It must have been hard," said Usagi.  
  
"It was, um... Did you, by chance, go over and untie Duo?"  
  
"Untie him? Why is he tied up?"  
  
"He made Heero mad with his phone calls."  
  
"Oh no! Where does he live?"  
  
"Hold on! I will be at your house soon, then we can both get him."  
  
When Quatre got Usagi, there was a lot of kissing and hugging. Then they went to Duo's house. They found him asleep in a chair next to the phone, all tied up with the cord.  
  
"Duo," said Usagi as she shook him, "I hope he isn't dead."  
  
"Nah, he's been through worse, wait till you meet Heero, then you will understand," said Quatre. They untied Duo and shook him awake.  
  
"You guys are angles!" Duo cried as he hugged them. "I thought I was going to die! I have been tied up for five hours!"  
  
"No problem Duo," said Usagi.  
  
"Hey Duo?" said Quatre.  
  
"What?" said Duo.  
  
"Do you still have those tickets?" Quatre asked shyly.  
  
"Yepppers I still do," he went to his room and came back with two tickets. "you want them?"  
  
"Yes please," said Quatre.  
  
"Here you go buddy boy, you deserve them for saving me from the animals and being tied up buddy boy," said Duo.  
  
"It was nothing," said Quatre as he blushed, he turned to Usagi, "Usagi, as an apology for making you worry like that, would you like to come to the aquarium with me? You don't have to if you don't want to." Quatre was very red.  
  
"Yes I will go, why wouldn't I go with you Quatre?" Usagi jumped into Quatre's arms and they kissed.  
  
"Hey you two! Can you guys get a room or something? C'mon! This is grossing me out!" yelled the annoyed Duo, but the two ignored him.  
  
To be continued!  
  
What will happen next time? Will Usagi and Quatre get soaked? Will Duo pull more pranks? Will someone find Trowa's missing hair gel so he can go too? All this and more, next time on I'll be Your Friend! Don't forget to write a review! Ja ne! ::Dreama goes back to her place in the sky::  



	5. Penguins, insane sharks, and flaming hai...

I'll be Your Friend part 5  
By Dreama Tsuki  
  
Hey all! It's the next sugary sweet addition to I'll be Your Friend. I'm still taking votes for the next Usagi pairing. Remember, it has to be either Trowa or Wufei, no other senshi votes are accepted. Voting ends February 6, 2001. Email me at dreamusagi@aol.com with your votes. Or put it in a review. (Btw: that is also my b-day ^.~)I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Let the show begin!  
  
Quatre got up early that Sunday morning. The trip to the Aquarium was going to be perfect! He had everything planned, first he was going to pick Usagi up at 11:45:am, then he was going to pick up the guys at 11:51, at 12:01 that they would go to lunch at that French restaurant on third. After that they would go to the Aquarium.  
  
He left the house at 11:30. When he got to Usagi's house he rang the doorbell. After he got Usagi, he went and got the others. Nothing in the world could ruin this day!  
  
They pulled up to the French restaurant at the appointed time and all settled in for a nice meal. Duo decided to goof off and ordered snails. The others ordered fondue and some sort of flambÃ©. When Duo got his, he turned this strange green color and ran to the bathroom. Usagi and Quatre had fun with the fondue and started feeding each other.  
  
"Weaklings," mumbled Wufei.  
  
"Aw c'mon Wu-man, didn't you say you were jealous of Quatre?" asked Duo.  
  
"No I did not," said Wufei. Trowa and Heero looked at each other skeptically.  
  
Duo produced a tape recorder and played back what was on there.  
  
" 'INJUSTICE!,' said Wufei, 'Winner gets to spend his Saturday with a beautiful weak woman while I stand here with you and this idiot bear.'" Said the tape layer.  
  
"You like Usa?" asked Quatre.  
  
"You called me weak?" asked the angry Usagi.  
  
Duo got a big stupid grin on his face, "Now what are you going to do Wu-man?"  
  
"For the last time baka! Don't call me that!" Wufei started chasing Duo around the restaurant, but then the waiter brought the flambÃ© to their table, Wufei and Duo received many glares from the people in the restaurant as they went back to their table.  
  
The waiter cleared his throat and lit the flambÃ©. "Voila," he said. They clapped.  
  
"Ooooohhh," said Duo as he leaned over for a better look. Unfortunately he leaned to far and ended up lighting his braid! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" he screamed as he ran around the restaurant trying to put it out. Finally, Usagi ran over and dumped water all over it and quietly whispered something that made Duo's braid un-charred.  
  
"It's a miracle you are alive Duo," said Heero.  
  
"No," said Quatre as he inspected Duo's braid, "It's a miracle that his braid looks like nothing happened to it!"  
  
"Let me see that!" demanded Wufei as he snatched Duo's braid.  
  
"Ow! That hurts you know," said Duo.  
  
"My god, it looks untouched," said Wufei.  
  
"This calls for drinks! The entire restaurant's wine is on me!" grinned Duo. The waiter whispered something in Duo's ear and that grin melted, "Scratch that! I changed my mind!"  
  
They finished their meal, which ended up being free due to the incident, and went back to the limo. The drive to the aquarium was about fifteen minutes of hell for Wufei.  
  
When they got to the aquarium, Quatre and Usagi started running around like little kids, with Duo not to far behind them. They looked at the fish, seals, and penguins. Usagi and Quatre got scared when they found the psycho shark. It kept hitting the windowpane. They decided to go to the dolphin show instead of waiting to see what happened.  
  
Usagi got many pictures of the dolphins and Quatre. Quatre got many pictures of the dolphins, the guys, and Usa. Then the couple went off to pet the whales.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Wufei was watching the insane shark. "Weakling," he calmly said. Then, the shark started hitting the window harder (he is using his nose for the folks who don't understand). Wufei started yelling more insults at the shark, got bored, and walked off.  
  
Well, by now the shark was pretty pissed. The window started to crack and bust, and finally it broke and water started to fill the aquarium, which happened to be underground.  
  
Quatre and Usagi were watching the sea lions, when they heard this strange noise. They also noticed that the water in the other tanks was going down. Usagi noticed that her feet were getting wet too.  
  
"Quatre, I think something is wrong," said Usagi.  
  
"Me too, you hear that noise?" asked Quatre.  
  
"It sounds like the ocean," said Usagi thoughtfully.  
  
"But we are next to a river," said Quatre. Then they noticed that they were up to their ankles in water.  
  
"FLOOD!" shouted Duo as he ran by, followed by Heero, then Trowa, and lastly Wufei.  
  
Quatre and Usagi turned to see a great wave of water heading right towards them! Quatre grabbed Usagi's arm and started running like hell. The wall of water was right behind them. Usagi could fell her skirt getting wet. Suddenly, she tripped over what felt like a discarded backpack. Quatre got dragged down with her and the wall of water swallowed them. Quatre lost his grip on Usagi's hand.  
  
'Where is she?!' screamed Quatre's mind as he swam around trying to find her. The current was sweeping him away from where he lost her. He opened his eyes and looked around. He could find no sign of her! His lungs were screaming for air, but he ignored it, he had to find Usagi.  
  
Finally, he did find her, trying to get away from the insane shark. Quatre found a lunch bag with some meat in it. He waved it around and the shark went after him. Quatre threw the bag, but the stark continued to go after him! Usagi started to glow and blasted the shark away from Quatre. Quatre swam over to her and was going to ask questions, but he remembered that you couldn't talk that well underwater, so he grabbed her and they started swimming to find a way out.  
  
When they finally did, they found out that they had escaped through the dolphin tank. Officials were racing to keep the animals wet. None of the animals died, and they were not hurt. A crew got Usagi and Quatre out of the tank and to safety.  
  
The crew never found out exactly why the shark went insane and broke the glass. But they managed to safely put all the animals back into their tanks. Only one catfish out of the entire 6,000 animals there was hurt. None were killed.  
  
Quatre took the guys home, then started towards Usagi's house. On the way there Quatre asked Usagi a question.  
  
"What was that thing you did to the shark?" he asked.  
  
"I..." Usagi trailed off.  
  
"Please Usagi, you can tell me," said Quatre softly. Then she started crying and told him everything, he past life and current one. She told about the Sailor Wars and silver crystal too.  
  
"You poor thing," said Quatre as he hugged her tightly, "I will never bring it up again."  
  
"Its alright Quatre," sniffed Usagi. Quatre held Usagi the entire way to her house.  
  
To be continued!  
  
Like? Then write a review! And don't forget to vote for the next Usagi pairing. Trowa or Wufei? And no other senshi pairings. I hope I can get the next part out soon. Ja ne ::Dreama goes back to her place in the sky::  



	6. Something isn't right with the world tod...

I'll be Your Friend part 6  
By Dreama Tsuki  
  
Hey minna-san! Its part six! This is about halfway through the series I think... but I hope you guys are enjoying this series as much as you liked Duo's Tenshi! and Another Sister for Quatre. My next series will be out as soon as this one is done. All disclaimers apply. Let the show begin!  
  
Quatre and Usagi walked along a local beach during sunset. It was a beautiful scene. The beach was almost completely abandoned except for the young couple. They walked hand in hand, talking about things that they had done at school and work. Quatre decided not to bring the other pilots along on this trip. He wanted everything to be perfect for once.  
  
Suddenly, there was this huge flash up above, followed by a large BANG! The entire sky was lit up. Quatre and Usagi had to cover their eyes due to the sudden brightness. So much for the perfect date.  
  
"What was that?" asked Usagi.  
  
"It must have been a meteor entering Earth's atmosphere," said Quatre.  
  
"That loud?" asked Usagi.  
  
"It must have been the big one," chuckled Quatre.  
  
"But I have never seen such a thing," said Usagi.  
  
"That's because that was no ordinary meteor," said a voice from behind them.  
  
"What?" said Quatre as he whirled around and stood protectively in front of Usagi.  
  
"That's right," said a man. He was about six feet tall, long black hair, cold blue eyes, and he wore a gray suit.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Because I am the one who sent it," said the man.  
  
"But that is impossible from down here!" exclaimed Quatre, "how could you have done that?"  
  
"That isn't important," said the man with a grin, "Was is important is that I have come for her." He pointed to Usagi.  
  
"You can't have her," yelled Quatre, "She isn't a thing for you to just take."  
  
"But that is what my creator, Chaos told me I could do," said the man, "I was to have the keeper of the most powerful star seed in the universe, and no one was to stop me."  
  
"Well who ever this 'Chaos' is was mistaken," said Quatre.  
  
"No young man, you are the one who is mistaken," he blasted Quatre back.  
  
"Quatre!" Usagi ran over to him to make sure he was alright, "how can you be one of the children of Chaos? I defeated it a long time ago!"  
  
"I was created simply to take revenge if it were ever destroyed," said the man, "once you defeated Chaos, I was released to find you and do whatever I saw fit to get your star seed."  
  
"You're a creep!" yelled Usagi.  
  
The man shrugged, "I do my best. You have a decision to make Cosmos, stay on this miserable planet with that boy, or come with me to continue with Chaos' plans."  
  
"I'm staying," said Usagi.  
  
The man shrugged again, "Have it your way, but until you change your mind, I will bombard this planet with asteroids and meteors until you come, or this pathetic planet will be no more." And with that he laughed and disappeared.  
  
"What am I going to do," Usagi said quietly.  
  
"Do what your heart tells you to," said Quatre, "It will always tell you the right thing."  
  
"But either way you will end up dead," said Usagi.  
  
"Don't worry about me," said Quatre.  
  
"But I can't just let you die," Usagi said. She began to cry and hugged Quatre. "I love you too much to let you die."  
  
"Usagi..." said Quatre, he hugged her back. The both looked up to see a meteor shower fill the sky.  
  
"I'm scared Quatre," said Usagi.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you as long as I can," said Quatre.  
  
To be continued!  
  
Sorry this part is so short! I'm kinda sick and I really wanted to get this part out, but now I am getting tired and want to go to sleep. I will try to get the next part out this weekend. Ja ne! ::Dreama goes back to her place in the sky::  



	7. Total nightmare

I'll be Your Friend part 7  
By Dreama Tsuki  
  
Hey minna-san! I am finally updating this part! Hurray! I am hoping I can get new parts out much more this week. This series is almost at its end, after this one and The Silencer's Kindness I will be writing a Usagi and Wufei romance. That's all for now. Let the show begin!  
  
Usagi woke from her horrible dream. She quickly got dressed and ran over to her window. Everything was just a dream, no meteors, no danger, and no child of chaos. But the dream still scared her.  
  
Usagi ran over to her phone and quickly dialed Quatre's phone number. After a few rings he picked up. "Hello?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Quatre?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Usa?" he asked, "what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh Quatre I had this horrible dream," she cried, "I dreamt that this boy came to earth and he said he was going to hurl meteors and asteroids at the earth until I went with him, it was awful, he tried to hurt you and... and." Usagi burst into tears.  
  
"Its alright Usa, it was only a dream," said Quatre in a soothing tone, "No one is going to take you away."  
  
"Are you sure," said Usagi in a child-like voice.  
  
"Yes I am very sure, why don't you come over and we can talk," said Quatre, "If it will make you feel better."  
  
"Okay, I'll be over in a few minutes," said Usagi, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too Usagi, be careful on your way over," said Quatre.  
  
"Okay, goodbye," said Usagi.  
  
"Bye," said Quatre and the two hung up.  
  
Usagi quickly got dressed, wrote a note to her parents saying she had to run over to Makoto's house, and went over to Quatre's place.  
  
Quatre practically flew to the door when Usagi knocked. He let her in and they sat in the living room and talked until Usagi fell asleep. Quatre chuckled and hugged her and fell asleep also. Usagi did not have any nightmares as she slept in Quatre's arms.  
  
The next morning, Quatre carefully got up and made breakfast. While he waited for Usagi to wake up his phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" he said into it.  
  
"Quatre?" asked the person on the other line.  
  
"Duo? Are you in some sort of trouble again?" said Quatre disappointedly.  
  
"No! What? Can't you trust me?" asked Duo.  
  
"Well you have been getting yourself into a lot of trouble lately," said Quatre.  
  
"Quatre, I can't believe you! You always trust everyone," said Duo in a disappointed voice.  
  
Quatre chuckled, "Can you to the point please?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah! The people at the aquarium found something that might belong to Usagi," said Duo.  
  
Quatre remembered that whole incident and shuddered, "What is it?"  
  
"It's a picture of her and some guy, doesn't look like you though," said Duo.  
  
"I-It isn't?" asked Quatre quietly, "Is it her brother?"  
  
"I don't know... does her brother have dark hair, really tall, and where a stupid looking green jacket?" asked Duo.  
  
"No she only has a younger brother that is shorter then her," said Quatre.  
  
"Well this isn't her brother, and uh... Quatre?" said Duo in a sympathetic voice, "The guy has his arm around her and she's kissing his check." Quatre went silent. "You Q-man! Are you okay?"  
  
"Could you bring the picture to my house, I want to show it to Usagi," Quatre said with a hint of sadness.  
  
"Sure Q-man, and don't worry about it, I mean, she wouldn't really cheat on you? Right?" said Duo.  
  
"Just bring it over," said Quatre and he hung up  
  
"Poor guy," Duo said as he hung up the phone and went to Quatre's house.  
  
Quatre watched Usagi as she slept. What if she really was seeing someone else? But... she called him last night instead of the other guy... right? What if he really wasn't the first one she called last night? What if the other guy was somewhere else and she couldn't get a hold of him? What if was really the other guy that was hurt in her dream?!  
  
The doorbell rang. This woke up Usagi and Quatre went to let Duo in. They both entered the living room with grim expressions, Duo glared at Usagi.  
  
"What?" said Usagi in a confused tone, "What is it?" Duo threw down the picture in her lap. She gasped, "Where did you get this?'  
  
"They found it at the aquarium after you left," said Duo, "how could you do that to Quatre?!" Quatre pushed Duo out of the room.  
  
"Do what?" asked Usagi, now she was really confused.  
  
"You are seeing someone else?" said Quatre sadly.  
  
"No! No its not what you are thinking," said Usagi.  
  
"Then what is it? Because it really looks like it!" shouted Quatre, he had never yelled at Usagi before and she was ready to cry.  
  
"You've got it all wrong Quatre," said Usagi as she wiped away her tears.  
  
"Do I? Then who is it?" he asked harshly.  
  
"ITS MAMORU YOU INSESITIVE-" Usagi stopped mid sentence and ran out.  
  
Quatre gasped, "Wait! Usagi I didn't-." but he was too late, Usagi had run out of the house. He went back into the living room and picked up the old photo and unfolded one of the edges. There was a date on it that predated their meeting. "what have I done?" Quatre asked himself.  
  
"So?" asked Duo as he walked in, "Who was the guy in the picture."  
  
Quatre glared at Duo, "It's her dead fiancée."  
  
"Oh... gee... she wasn't seeing someone else," said Duo, "I didn't know..."  
  
"Thanks a lot Duo," said Duo, "She probably never wants to see me again."  
  
"Look Quatre I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking, I-."  
  
"No you weren't thinking, get out," said Quatre as tears flowed down his face.  
  
"Quatre..." said Duo, but then he hung his head and left. Quatre walked over and sat where Usagi had been sleeping and cried.  
  
To be continued!  
  
Yay! Another part out! I almost cried when I wrote this part ::sniff:: Oh well. I will get the next part of this out soon. That's all for now. Bai bai! ::Dreama goes back to her place in the sky::  



	8. A close to perfect end

I'll be Your Friend part 8  
By Dreama Tsuki  
  
Hey minna-san! I am too nice to leave you guys in so much suspense for so long about the world's cutest couple. It would be torture, ne? Well anyways this is the LAST chapter of this series. I am running out of ideas for it ^^;. Well anyways I don't own Gundam Wing or Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon. Let the show begin!  
  
Quatre couldn't believe what he had done. Why didn't he give her chance to explain? This could be the biggest mistake he has ever made in his life. He was so sorry and he missed Usagi already. What could he do? Will she forgive him?  
  
He walked over to a picture of the couple they had taken at the zoo. He could feel his heart shatter to a thousand pieces as he remembered that day, how happy they were. It suddenly occurred to Quatre that if he wanted to get Usagi back that sitting around and crying wasn't going to work one bit. He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. He had to fix this. He couldn't live without Usagi.  
  
Usagi sat in her room crying. How could he do that? It was so cruel.  
  
'But he didn't know,' cried a voice in her mind, 'he didn't know that the man in the picture was Mamoru.'  
  
The voice was right. It really wasn't Quatre's fault, he didn't even know what Mamoru looked like, and she should have told him that she carried his picture. There was only one thing to do. She grabbed her coat and shoes, raced down the stairs, and out the door. She had to fix this. She couldn't live without Quatre.  
  
Usagi was running downtown when she saw him. It was Quatre! She ran toward him shouting. "Quatre! Quatre!"  
  
Quatre ran though downtown Tokyo. Then he heard someone calling his name. He looked in the direction of the shouting. It was Usagi!  
  
"Usa!" he shouted as he ran toward her. He grabbed her and spun her around. He wanted this moment to never end. "Usa, I'm sorry," he apologized.  
  
"Don't be sorry Quatre, you didn't know," said Usagi, "I am the one who should be sorry, I should have told you."  
  
"No Usagi," he said grimly, "if I had let you explain none of this would have happened. I'm sorry. I was afraid."  
  
"I was too, I thought you didn't trust me," said Usagi.  
  
"I do!" said Quatre as he bent down and kissed her.  
  
Usagi hugged him and the two walked to Quatre's house, where they found Duo on the front step staring at the ground.  
  
"Duo?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Hey Usagi, Quatre," he said quietly, "I wanted to say I am sorry for what I did, I really had no idea."  
  
"Its alright Duo," said Quatre.  
  
"Yeah," said Usagi.  
  
"Wow," said Duo, "You two are the nicest, if I had done this to Heero if he had a girlfriend he would have hunted me down with a rifle."  
  
"Really?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Yeah," said Duo, "I'm glad you two are so forgiving."  
  
"No problem Duo," said Quatre.  
  
"We're going to have lunch, would you like to join us Duo," asked Usagi.  
  
"Nah," said Duo, "Better leave you two love birds alone." He grinned and started to walk off, "see you around buddy boy, you two rabbit girl."  
  
"Bye Duo!" said Quatre and the two went inside.  
  
The years went by and Usagi and Quatre got closer and closer. By the time they were twenty, they were going to get married. Usagi's father wasn't too happy with the fact that she was getting married so early, but he was at least glad that it was to an honest guy like Quatre.  
  
Usagi's friends were of course jealous that she was getting married before them. Minako took all the credit of the two getting together in the first place, "Like they always say, life is a battle so love as much as you can!" she exclaimed at the wedding.  
  
The entire reception fell to a hush, Artemis and Usagi had large sweat-drops. Quatre cleared his throat, "I believe that is goes life is short, love as much as you can. Miss Minako."  
  
"That works too," said Minako. Usagi and Artemis were flinching.  
  
"Man, this place needs some lightening up," said Duo, "We need some music."  
  
"I VOLUNTEER!" Minako practically screamed, "Its no skin off my arm!"  
  
"Cut that out!" said the rather annoyed Artemis. (I'm seriously not trying to make fun of her, she actually said most of this stuff on the mini movie Ami's First Love.) Minako began to sing, people started dancing, and Usagi and Artemis got over their sweat-drops.  
  
"Usagi," said Quatre.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I'm really happy now," said Quatre, "The happiest in a very long time."  
  
"Oh Quatre," said Usagi, "I am happy too, really happy." Usagi smiled and the two kissed.  
  
The end.  
  
It's over folks. I'm getting lots of ideas for my next fic and I hope to have it out by next month. That's all for now. Bai bai! ::Dreama goes back to her place in the sky::  



End file.
